the dog puppet
by bored spitless
Summary: this is a yoai lemon one-shot. no real point but read anyways if you wnat. adn no to niko, amnd bomber68. i don't want ot lose readers. it's Kank/kiba. Hope you enjoy.


**Alright. Here is a one-shot that is a very sour lemon. I hope I can do a semi good job at lemons because if I can't then well… I won't be writing those anymore. It is a yoai lemon so I suggest those of you who don't like this type of thing leave now. Also, I hope I do ok. Yeah. Also, this is Kankuro and Kiba because… I don't know. I guess because I like this pairing. So I guess for those of you still here, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**WARNING: THIS IS A YOAI LEMON.**

**Time: Kankuro and Kiba are on a mission and Kiba nearly got caught. Also, Kankuro likes Kiba. Also, Kankuro's very aggressive here.**

"You fuckin' idiot!"

"What?" Kiba panted.

"You could've messed up the mission. And you could've gotten yourself killed!!"

Kiba scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Another reason why I don't like working with the Leaf Village!"

"And why's that?"

Kankuro walked up on Kiba and said, "Because they're a bunch of sissy little girls who mess up everything. Also because of that stupid orange nut!"

"Don't mess with Naruto! He's cool."

"Oh you only say that because you're fucking him!"

Kiba shoved Kankuro. "Fuck you! Not everyone has your sick mind."

"How's **my** mind sick?"

"Because everyone knows you want to fuck your younger brother!!"

Kankuro slammed Kiba into a tree. "Look. I don't want to fuck my brother. He's too weird. I only like brunettes." He looked Kiba over. "In fact, you're not bad looking at all."

Kiba blinked in surprise at the sudden change in reactions. He gulped when he realized what he'd meant.

"Uh Kankuro?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you-"

Kiba was cut off by Kankuro's lips meeting his.

Kiba was surprised. His eyes opened wide as he tried to push Kankuro off him.

Kankuro couldn't believe it. He was finally kissing the sexy dog nin. Kankuro felt Kiba pushing on his shoulders. He applied more pressure to Kiba's mouth.

Kankuro was still kissing Kiba when he heard growling coming from behind him. He broke the kiss and glanced behind him at who was growling. It was the stupid mutt.

Kiba was relieved. When Kankuro had stopped kissing him, he'd never been happier to see Akumaru in his life.

"Go away mutt."

Akumaru barked at him.

Kankuro turned around and stalked to the mutt.

Akumaru growled at him.

Kankuro surprised Akumaru and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck.

Akumaru struggled.

Kiba came up on Kankuro's left and shouted, "Let go of Akumaru!"

Kankuro turned his head to glare at Kiba. He dropped Akumaru and advanced on Kiba.

Kiba gulped at the sight of anger and lust in Kankuro's eyes.

Kankuro was angry. He was horny as hell, this stupid mutt interrupted him and now the guy he really wanted to fuck was mad at him.

Kiba took a step back for every step Kankuro advanced.

Kiba took one more step backward and ran into a tree. He gulped and looked around in fear.

Kankuro smiled. He had Kiba right were he wanted him. When the stupid mutt bite his leg.

Kankuro looked down at the mutt in contempt. He bent down and picked up the dog by the scruff of the neck.

Kiba was scared for Akumaru. Kankuro was mad. He could take care of himself but Akumaru… He didn't want Akumaru hurt, so he said, "Don't hurt him."

Kankuro's head turned a fraction of an inch in his direction. "What'll I get?"

Kiba gulped and looked around in fear. "I don't know. Whatever you want, just don't hurt him."

Akumaru started whining.

Kankuro smirked. "Anything?"

"Kiba looked around fearfully then nodded. "Anything."

Kankuro smiled a slightly sick smile then placed Akumaru gently down on the ground.

"First, tell your mutt to leave."

"Go Akumaru. I'll find you later."

Akumaru growled at Kankuro. He barked.

"Go Akumaru!! I know what I'm doing. Now go!!"

Akumaru growled some more.

Akumaru!! Just go!!"

Akumaru looked at Kiba and whined.

Kiba smiled faintly at Akumaru. "I'll be fine, I promise."

Kankuro watched the whole exchange. He was a little afraid the mutt wouldn't leave.

He nearly shouted with joy when the mutt turned and walked into the forest.

Kiba gulped and looked fearfully, at Kankuro. "What now?"

Kankuro smirked. "Well, you could kiss me."

Kiba shook his head adamantly. "No."

Kankuro raised an eyebrow. "But you agreed to do anything **I **wanted." He continued to smirk.

Kiba looked around nervously. He gulped then walked over to a smirking Kankuro.

When Kiba was right in front of Kankuro, with a slight moment of hesitation, he leaned in and kissed Kankuro.

Kankuro closed his eyes. He was kissing his crush and, technically, wasn't forcing him to.

Kiba kept his eyes open and his mouth shut.

Kankuro was bored with the modest kiss. He opened his mouth and his tongue slid out to slide along Kiba's lips.

Kiba was surprised. His eyes widened, even as his mouth fell open as he gasped. Kankuro took advantage and slid his tongue into his mouth.

Kankuro licked every crevice and cavity of Kiba's mouth. He rubbed his tongue along Kiba's canines and shuddered with excitement. He rubbed his tongue along Kiba's hoping to get a response.

As Kankuro's hand s started to pull Kiba closer, Kiba pulled back.

Kankuro's eyes shot open as he lost the feel of Kiba's lips against his own. "What's wrong?"

"I did what you wanted. Now stop this. It isn't funny."

Kankuro raised an eyebrow. He started slowly stalking Kiba. "You haven't even started doing what I want you to. It's what **I **want. I'm not done with you yet."

Kiba gulped. He started backing away from Kankuro. He didn't stop until his back smacked into a tree. He glanced around nervously.

He looked at Kankuro, who was now in front of him. "Don't hurt me."

Kankuro smirked. "Don't worry. I won't. In fact, I guarantee, you'll be begging for more."

Kiba gulped.

Kankuro looked into Kiba's face. He smirked again.

Kankuro leaned in a kissed Kiba on the neck.

Kiba gasped.

Kankuro smiled against his neck. He continued to kiss, suck, lick, and bite on Kiba's neck. When he moved, he looked down at the brand new hickey on Kiba's neck. Kankuro smirked again.

Kiba was a shaking ball of scared nerves. He didn't want to be raped.

Kankuro, mistaking Kiba's shaking for lust, grabbed Kiba's face. Kiba shut his eyes. He opened them again when he felt Kankuro kiss his cheek.

Kankuro continued to smirk. He knew that would work.

Kankuro leaned in and kissed Kiba on the mouth. Kankuro's tongue forced its way into Kiba's mouth and Kiba started shaking

Kiba didn't want this. He couldn't believe he had agreed to this. He shoved Kankuro away and tried to make a run for it.

Kankuro recovered quickly and caught Kiba around the waist. He slammed Kiba back into the tree.

"Please don't hurt me!!" Kiba was close to tears.

Kankuro was pissed. He'd rape him even faster now.

Kankuro looked at Kiba and realized how much he'd scared Kiba. How Kiba probably thought he'd be forced into something. He could kick himself for his stupidity.

Kankuro leaned in so his mouth was right by Kiba's ear.

"Don't hurt me," choked a slightly crying Kiba.

Kankuro kissed Kiba's ear and whispered, "Calm down. I won't hurt you. Stop crying." He pulled back and stared into Kiba's tear-stained. Kankuro gently wiped Kiba's face of tears. "That's better."

Kiba was still scared. Maybe more now considering Kankuro's sudden change in personality.

Kankuro leaned in and gently began kissing Kiba's neck. He came to Kiba's ear and he whispered, "Don't worry. I won't hurt you. Not intentionally anyway." Kankuro chuckled. Kankuro the whispered, "Why would I want to hurt you? You're so sexy and sweet. When I first saw you, I wanted you. Did you know you lost me a whole bunch of nights sleep?" He kissed Kiba's neck. "My you smell nice, all woodsy. And you're skin's so much softer than I thought it would be."

"I use lotion."

Kankuro smiled at the absurd comment. "Good. Keep using it. Maybe I could rub it on you?"

Kiba shivered as his breath tickled his ear. He tried not to get the image Kankuro was trying to paint for him.

"I wanted to see you a lot. I didn't show it but I was excited when I found out we would be on the same mission." Kankuro took a deep breath and let it out next to Kiba's ear, causing Kiba to shiver. "When you were caught, by that guard, I nearly cried. I was so afraid of what they would do to you, considering how good you look. He kissed his neck. "My goodness. You don't even know what I want to do to you."

Kiba gulped and whispered, "What?"

Kankuro smirked and whispered, "Take you so hard, you scream my name."

Kiba gulped.

Kankuro chuckled into Kiba's neck, causing Kiba to shiver. Kankuro moved his mouth to Kiba's Adam's apple. Kankuro sucked on Kiba's throat, causing Kiba to gulp again. Kankuro moved and bit down gently. Kiba gasped at Kankuro's movements.

Kiba felt Kankuro's hand unzip his jacket. He shrugged out of it. It fell to the ground.

Kankuro's hands slid up Kiba's mesh shirt. Both boys groaned at the feel of the other's skin.

Kankuro kissed Kiba and Kiba kissed back this time. When Kankuro's tongue slid into Kiba's mouth and Kiba started tongue wrestling for dominance.

When they broke off for air, they saw the lust that was in the others eyes. Kiba grabbed Kankuro back into the kiss.

Kankuro broke the kiss and pulled Kiba's mesh shirt off him. Damn the boy was rip. Kankuro started at the magnificent view of Kiba's chest.

Kiba's eyes were half-lidded and he was slightly panting. He pulled on Kankuro's hat-thing and it came off.

Kiba's hands tunneled into Kankuro's dark brown hair and pulled him in for a kiss.

While their tongues battled it out, Kiba dropped Kankuro's puppet on the ground.

They broke the kiss only long enough so they could peel off Kankuro's shirt. They resealed their mouths together.

Kiba's hands fell to Kankuro's pants. He yanked on them. "Off."

"Demanding aren't we?"

"Just do it."

"Fine." Kankuro slowly unbuttoned his pants. He stopped.

"What the hell!? Why are they still on!?"

Kankuro flashed a cocky grin and grabbed Kiba's hips and ground them into his own. Both boys groaned at the feel of their erections brushing against each other.

"I see why now."

Kankuro smirked at his response. He bent his head down and began sucking Kiba's nipple. Kiba moaned.

Kankuro wondered what would happen if he…

He bit down on Kiba's nipple causing him to grip his head closer and moan louder.

Kankuro smirked devilishly. He moved farther down Kiba's chest and stopped to nip at his pectorals. Kiba's head fell back as he groaned.

Kankuro continued downward. He nipped at Kiba's ab muscles, causing the younger boy to look down at him with a pleading look in his eyes. He knew where Kankuro was headed.

Kankuro did what Kiba's eyes pleaded. But there was a catch. He mouthed Kiba's erection through his pants.

Kiba started whining and grinding his erection into Kiba's face. "Please Kankuro. Please." He breathlessly whimpered.

Kankuro smirked and unbuttoned and unzipped Kiba's pants slowly. Kiba was getting extremely impatient. He yanked his pants down, exposing that he went commando.

Kankuro looked at the large piece of man- flesh jutting out in his face. He assumed it was about 10 inches. Kankuro was eager to find out how much the younger boy had

Kankuro wrapped Kiba's large erection with his fist. Kiba groaned loudly. Kankuro stroked him slowly. Kiba enjoyed it extremely.

Kankuro thought, 'If he enjoyed it that much, then he's definitely going to enjoy what I'm going to do next.'

Kankuro removed his hand and replaced it with his mouth.

Kiba started thrashing and thrusting his hips. His eyebrows furrowed, his eyes pleaded and whining noises escaped his mouth whenever he wasn't groaning or moaning. "Kankuro! More! Please!! Give me more!!"

Kankuro help down Kiba's hips and obliged. His head bobbed up and down on Kiba's erection.

"Kankuro!!! More!!! Oh shit!! Ahhh!!! Kiba came in Kankuro's mouth. Kankuro enjoyed the salty taste before he swallowed it.

Kankuro stood up and kissed a panting Kiba. "Ready for more?"

"Kankuro." Kiba whispered. He nodded.

Kankuro pushed Kiba's pants all the way down and off. Kiba did the same for Kankuro.

Kiba's eyes widened when he saw Kankuro's erection.

Sure it wasn't as big as his but it would end up in his ass. He was a little nervous about the act.

Kankuro stuck three of his fingers in Kiba's mouth and ordered, "Suck."

Kiba obeyed.

When Kankuro's fingers were nice and wet, he removed them from Kiba's mouth. He kissed Kiba.

When Kiba was completely relaxed, he gently inserted one of his fingers deep into Kiba's ass.

Kiba gasped at the intrusion. Kankuro took advantage of Kiba's open mouth and plunged his tongue in. While his tongue moved from mouth to mouth, his finger pumped as well.

Kiba panted into Kankuro's mouth and tried to adjust to the second finger Kankuro added.

Kankuro could tell Kiba liked were this was going. He added the third finger and Kiba broke contact with Kankuro's mouth. His head fell back as he panted and he stared at Kankuro dazed.

When Kankuro spread his fingers apart, Kiba screamed, "Ahhhh!!!!! Kankuro!!!! Ahhh!! Oh Oh. I want more!! Please Kankuro!!! Give me more!!!"

Kankuro smirked but obliged. HE removed his fingers and lifted Kiba up so his entrance was right over his erection.

He slowly, oh so slowly, lowered Kiba down.

Kiba didn't like the slow pace. He pushed down and impaled himself fully on Kankuro's cock. He screamed out in pleasure/pain.

Kankuro went slightly cross-eyes when Kiba dropped down. Kiba was so fucking tight!! It took all his control not to start slamming away.

When Kiba had fully adjusted to Kankuro's length and thickness, he moved, letting Kiba know he wanted more.

Kankuro got the message. He slowly started thrusting into the younger boy's body.

Kiba moaned and thrust down.

Kankuro looked up at the dog nin. He was starting to sweat and his beautiful body looked good in the thin sheen of sweat. His face was scrunched up as if he were trying not to yell.

That wasn't going to work. Kankuro wanted Kiba completely uninhibited. He wanted Kiba screaming and moaning his name. He smiled wickedly when he thought of the perfect plan that would get just that.

Kankuro slammed in and Kiba bit his lip, refusing to scream out. This was so good. Kankuro picked up more speed and his teeth sunk deeper into his lip. He moaned at the sudden metallic taste of blood.

Kankuro was a little upset. Kiba wasn't screaming. Yet.

Kankuro picked up even more speed and started fisting Kiba in time with his thrusts.

Kiba whined but wouldn't scram. He'd feel like a uke for sure. He wasn't always. He like both.

Suddenly, Kankuro slammed into Kiba's prostate causing Kiba to yelp out.

"Found a good spot I see." Kankuro smirked devilishly and Kiba whined. In anticipation or fear, neither was sure.

Kankuro repeatedly slammed in, hitting Kiba's prostate with each thrust.

Kiba's mouth fell open at the extreme pleasure he was feeling.

Suddenly, a loud scream, followed by the name "Kankuro!!!" could be heard everywhere as Kiba came across their chest.

Kankuro couldn't hold back anymore. Especially not with Kiba's inner muscles squeezing him. He slammed in once more and came deep inside Kiba.

Kankuro's legs gave out and they both fell to the ground.

Kiba looked down at the still panting Kankuro. He panted, "Wow." He smiled.

Kankuro smirked lazily. And kissed Kiba on the mouth.

"You two seem to be having a nice time."

Kankuro and Kiba separated their lips and looked at their friends and family.

"He-HE-Hey guys. How's it going?"

"Good. But not nearly as good as it is for you two."

Kankuro looked off into space and Kiba blushed, averting his gaze.

DONE.

**This was my first lemon for guys or girls or even het pairings. I'll eventually get better. I hope I don't get kicked out of the site for this story. I'll cry. Anyways, there you go. I'm tired. Ow. My back hurts. This took me a lot of time. I type hunched over, (bad for my back I know) and now by back is screaming at me. This is a one-shot. I won't say fav and review because i feel awkward giving reviews on lemon one-shots and stuff so I figure others are like me. I'll appreciate those I do get but I'll understand if none come. I'm going to stop talking and post this then sleep. I'm very tired. Bye. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
